DECIMATION
|diai =29 |mesi =06 |añoi =2006 |diaf =13 |mesf =07 |añof =2006 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev=House of M (Crossover) }}"Tras los eventos de HoM, los alumnos descubren que algunos de sus compañeros han perdido sus poderes, mientras que algunos de los fallecidos durante el evento parecen haber resucitado." __TOC__ RESUMEN Para la elaboración de este resumen, se ha organizado la trama cronológicamente en lugar de por orden de publicación. Tierra-58163 Unos días antes, Tiratore y Sam buscaban a Hate en el jet de SHIELD quien, a su vez, intentaba localizar a una Devon secuestrada. Tras varios horas el avión se detiene frente a un castillo al que entran y comienzan a caminar hacia una sala con luz en la que se encuentra una figura familiar, Swamp cae en una trampa que Tony logra esquivar , mientras busca a su compañero, el telépata le dice que sabe quién es y se pregunta cómo es posible que no lo recuerde, cuando Tony era uno de los siete portadores, aunque su hermanastra fue mejor, así como que Mist se estaba ocupando de su amigo. Cuando Tony interrumpe para preguntar por la situación, el misterioso enemigo acusa a Tony y sus amigos de arruinar los planes de su amo y, como venganza, le llama una hora de minicentinelas a los que se ha de enfrentar mientras una lluvia de imágenes de su pasado y de lo ocurrido a su alter-ego. Tras vencer la batalla, Tony niega conocer lo que el psíquico le había mostrado, pero este alude a que el ritualRitual de los Pecados Capitales, ocurrido durante su trama. y otra fuerza que no puede explicarPosiblemente se refiriese al hechizo de Wanda, en coherencia con el origen del evento. Sin embargo esta razón se amplió en La Jaula. impactaron y muchos perdieron la memoria y volvieron a comenzar sus vidas. Finalmente se revela como David, quien confiesa haber controlado a uno de los soldados para que le entregase unas coordenadas erróneas. Cuando el psíquico ataca a Tony, aparece SamVer más en la Prueba Samuel Peterson e intenta enfrentarse al enemigo, sin embargo, cuando David lanza su proyectil psíquico, Tony se pone en medio, respondiendo con su último ataque. Tierra-617 Algún tiempo atrás, Isabela se enamoró de su profesor de artes marciales, decidiendo abandonar el orfanato de monjas donde vivía para irse a vivir con él, sin embargo al llegar a casa del hombre se lo encuentra con la amante. Enojada, Isa lo apuñala con las dagas que el propio profesor le había regalado, y dejándolo casi muero bus hacia los E.E.U.U. buscando la Escuela de Xavier. Medium ve las figuras de Devon y Horemeb, quienes le recriminan por estar muertos debido a la maldad que corre por sus venas. Eimi despierta de lo que resulta ser una pesadilla con ayuda de Dana. Tras pasar una mala noche, Dana se despierta con el grito de Medium y corre a auxiliarla. Después de tranquilizarla regresa a su cuarto pensando que nunca ha estado unida a ninguna de las chicas del grupo, cayendo en que Devon y Horemeb siguen desaparecidos. Rápidamente se cambia y se dirige a las duchas femeninas donde se queda sola. Allí, utiliza su poder para calentar el agua y, en un momento, aparece Daniel sin camiseta y con una toalla. Dana avergonzada no dice nada cuando Daniel juega con sus dedos en el mentón de su cara y la besa, haciendo caer la toalla del muchacho. En ese instante Dana abre los ojos y el baño sigue vacío. Bromea por su picardía y al salir de las duchas se percata de que hay nuevos alumnos en la escuela. Ivan también despierta después de soñar que da un concierto a millones de fans. Al salir del dormitorio se encuentra un gran revuelo que asocia a varios mutantes nuevos que han venido a la escuela. Con hambre decide bajar, pero siente que algo anda mal consigo mismo, por lo que decide ir a la Sala de Guerra, donde saca un pen drive con un archivo de cuando volvió con los NeoX, en los Abyss. Al reproducirlo suena la voz de Alice, sin embargo algo sigue mal en él. De repente, recuerda otra voz, se muerde la lengua y comienza a escupir sangre mientras recuerda todo lo sucedido, el dolor sufrido durante HoM, así que, de inmediato, huye a Cerebro, se coloca el casco y, aunque es detectado como psíquico, Eon pide el "Modo Normal", debido a la alta tensión que le suponía ese modo. Apenas consciente pide a la máquina que guarde sus recuerdos del último año y una vez acaba, el joven se desmaya. Unas horas más tarde, Eon baja a la cocina tras haberse arreglado, en su bolsillo porta un disco con todo lo grabado. Es la única copia que existe y que verá al día siguiente, sin embargo ahora le apetece relajarse con un amigo, por lo que sube a la habitación de Yun. A la noche, Ivan acude a visitar a Yun con una bolsa de plasma y ganas de PlayStation. Al entrar no encuentra a su amigo en el cuarto, pero siguiendo la melodía de su armónica lo encuentra en el tejado. Allí, el vampiro le cuenta que desde que despertó aquella mañana ha dejado de necesitar beber sangre, pues ha pasado a ser humano. Esta noticia preocupa a Eon, pero Yun está demasiado excitado y solo desea ir a cenar pizza. Mientras Yun baja a la cocina, Eon se queda en el tejado preguntándose si sigue siendo necesario que su amigo esté en la escuela. Shaman despierta desconcertado y con una cicatriz en la cara. Al bajar, se encuentra con Dana quien le pregunta por su clara cara de preocupación. El hindú le responde que se debe a la desaparición de sus compañeros, la perdida de poderes de Yun y del extraño comportamiento de Tony, quien, al igual que Hate, están desaparecidos. De inmediato llegan los tutores de los NeoX y Antes, Cecilia Reyes y el Ángel y le piden que comunique, a los miembros de sendos grupos, que acudan a una reunión para hablar de lo sucedido y de los nuevos miembros. Hate despierta gritando el nombre de Devon, recordando todo lo ocurrido. Inmediatamente escucha la voz de Shaman en su cabeza para que acuda a la reunión. Al preguntar por Devon, el hindú no sabe qué contestar y le pide que acuda a la llamada de Cecilia. Una vez cortado el enlace, Daniel sale a buscar a Devon sin éxito y, en un momento dado, sus poderes se descontrolan hasta que es encontrado por Warren quien lo agarra para ir a la enfermería, sin embargo Daniel se niega a ir y acude junto a su profesor a la reunión. Tony despierta en las ramas de un árbol, cuando se dirige a preguntar a Xavier, Cecilia le llama la atención ya que pretende comer allí resumen de grupos las nuevas alineaciones. Isa llega a la mansión, donde Tormenta le abre la puerta, duda de si podrá seguir órdenes. En la enfermería despierta Bala Oscura, quien, al por una voz, cree que ha vuelto a ser capturado por Apocalipsis, sin embargo se revelará que se trata de Xavier, un mutante del aire hablaba muy bien el padre de James. Tras una corta entrevista, Charles le propone unirse a su grupo de estudiantes, ofreciéndose a ayudarlo a aprender a controlar sus poderes y re-insertarlo en la sociedad. En una primera instancia, James lo rechaza alegando a que es un hombre solitario, sin embargo al entrar Isabela para su entrevista, James decide cambiar de opinión. Tras una entrevista con Xavier, Cecilia presenta a Isabela al resto del equipo, donde muestra sus poderes, la capacidad de silenciarlo todo en una burbuja, y adquiere su nick, Silenciosa. Una vez comienza la reunión, Cecilia entrega unas carpetas con las nuevas alineaciones a los líderes de equipo Shaman y Eon, y les informa que tanto Horemeb como Devon están desaparecidos y Amy muy trastornada, por lo que se unirán para encontrar una explicación de lo sucedido y a los desaparecidos. Tras la salida de la doctora, Hate se molesta y declara en la mesa que saldrá a buscar también a su hermano, aunque ello suponga encontrar también a su madre, y se marcha de la sala. Tony acude a ver a Amelia a su dormitorio. Amy se encuentra en un combate interior ya que se encuentra bloqueando sus recuerdos. Tony intenta que la vida le a la puerta, sin embargo se ve obligado a tirarla abajo, encontrándose a Amy catatónica repitiendo la frase "que te calles". Tony comienza a gritar y tanto Yun como James acuden y entre los tres la llegan a la enfermería. Tras una rápida inspección, la enfermera les informa que solo necesita descansar unos días, lo cual no los tranquiliza demasiado. Mientras Tony se aleja pensando que nada de lo ocurrido debería haber pasado, Warren le informa de que ha encontrado un rastro de su hermana, sin embargo Tony niega tener una hermana y se aleja. El enfrentamiento con David le había afectado y cada vez recordaba menos cosas, algo distraído esquiva a un muchacho con patinete y cae por unas escaleras quedando inconsciente. Tres días más tarde del HoM, en las afueras del Instituto, Medium se daba un paseo pensando que todo lo sucedido no era más que un sueño, y dándose cuenta de que Devon y Horemeb estaban desaparecidos, posiblemente muertos, además se debate sobre la confianza del Instituto en ella, o si la maldad era algo endógeno o cosa de Adonis. Además recuerda el cariño por Irene y Alex. Tony abre los ojos y McCoy le comunica que lleva varios días inconsciente. Pero Tony sigue confundido y comienza a hacer preguntas sin sentido y a alegar que no recuerda nada. Ivan, quien se encontraba a su lado, le recomienda descansar y cae dormido bajo una luz de Eon. Hank comenta a Yun, Daniel, Dana, Warren, Cecilia, Xavier y Eon que se encuentra en una fase de amnesia reiterante, despertando cada 49 minutos y, tras hacer las preguntas, vuelve a dormirse. Llaman a Elixir y Prodigy mientras se debaten en si la enfermedad le remitirá en algo peor o incluso le hará abandonar el equipo. Una vez llega Elixir y declara que es la primera vez que cura una amnesia, en su segundo intento consigue que Tony se despierte y tras la preguntas se mantenga despierto. Charles intenta revisar sus recuerdos, pero su mente está vacía debido a que algún psíquico se la ha borrado. TRAMA Medium Medium: Alex…Destiny, ¿dónde están? Unas figuras a lo lejos…¿serán ellos? Alex, Destiny, esperen, soy yo. Eimi, ¿Qué? ¡Devon, Horemeb! Devon: ¡¿Qué?! ¿No te da gusto vernos? Después de todo, ¡por tu culpa estamos muertos! Medium: Yo…no no era mi intención. No era yo quien tenía el control. Yo… Devon: ¡Oh cállate estúpida! No me vengas con esos cuentos. Lo hiciste porque por tu sangre corre maldad. Amas a la muerte. No tienes excusa. Medium: Horemeb, por favor, dile que está en un error. Dile que no soy mala. Por favor, dile que pare. Horemeb: ¿Decirle que pare? Si apenas está empezando. Vamos Eimi, eres mala. Fue por eso que me fijé en ti, ¡y solo por eso te hice mía! Acéptalo, eres de lo peor? ¡Lo único que mereces es estar sola! No mereces estar en el lugar donde estas. Ven con nosotros, aquí es más divertido. Tú lo sabes. Medium: Yo…¡NO! Dana entra corriendo a la habitación de Medium al oír su grito: Dana: Chica, ¿te encuentras bien? Tranquila. Solo fue una pesadilla más. Medium: Sí…solo una pesadilla. Gracias Dana, y perdón por haberte despertado. Dana: ¿Despertado? Si son las ocho de la tarde. En fin, cualquier cosa solo háblame. Medium: Gracias. Caminando a las afueras del instituto: Pensar que solo han pasado tres días desde…desde todo eso que paso. Aun no puedo asimilarlo del todo. Todo parecía ser un sueño…un mal sueño. Devon y Horemeb están desaparecidos, lo más seguro es que estén muertos, y todo por mi culpa. Los chicos no lo dicen pero yo se que me tienen miedo, no están seguros de a qué estoy jugando o en qué bando estoy…o al menos que todavía no lo he decididoTexto original:que no están seguros de qué bando es al que estoy jugando o que aun no lo defino. No lo dicen, pero lo puedo ver en sus rostros. Ellos no confían en mi. Ni siquiera yo confío en mi misma. ¿Era realmente yo la que hice todo eso, o era esa parte diabólica de Adonis la que me controlaba?Realmente no era yo la que hizo todo eso? Realmente fue esa parte diabólica de adonis la que me controlaba? O era yo?. Todo esto es una terrible pesadilla. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? Irene tiene años que murió, aun así…lo que pasó…,lo que compartimos…Yo simplemente la extraño. Alex ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás en este universo? ¿Dónde estás amigo? Te necesito. Yo… La chica corre hacia una de las tantas fuentes que se encuentran en el patio de la escuela… Horemeb regresa. Aún tenemos cuentas pendientes por resolver. Ni siquiera me parezco a como era antes, aunque al menos debo de admitir que no me veo nada mal. Gracias Alex. Creo que es hora de ir a dormir y esperar las cosas que nos traerá el futuro, tan solo esperaré. Decease Es de noche y mientras algunos chicos duermen, Yun no. El está tocando su armónica en el techo del edificio. Ivan llega al cuarto de Yun con un cartón de leche, varias galletas, y, a parte, lleva una funda con plasma para su amigo, pues sabe que, aunque Yun puede comer cualquier cosa como los demás, cuando lo hace no siente llenura. La sangre es lo único que lo llena. Ivan: ¡Hey, flaco!, más vale que estés despierto, pues yo no he podido dormir y me han dado ganas de jugar al wining eleven. Ya sabes como me gusta ganarte por goleada ¡Je, je, je! Ivan se encuentra con el cuarto vacío pero, en seguida, escucha una melodía que viene del tejado, y dejando las cosas a un lado, menos el plasma, sube por un árbol. Ivan: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí, Yun? ¡¿No te mueres de frío?! ¡¿No crees que seria mejor tocar la armónica dentro de tu cuarto?! Yun: …Has hecho que pierda la concentración. ¿Qué pasa, tampoco podías dormir? Ivan: Bueno, sí, pero en realidad tenia mas ganas de, tu sabes, conversar y jugar playstation, pues hace mucho que no conversamos ¿no? Toma, te traje tu bebida favorita, y esta tibiecita. Ivan le entrega el plasma a Yun pero este lo rechaza y, tan solo, se lo queda mirando. Ivan: ¡¿Qué no quieres?! Yun: Ivan…soy humano. Ivan: ¿Qué?, claro que eres humano. Todos somos humanos. El hecho de que…espera, ¿no querrás decir que…? Yun se pone de pie y arroja la funda de plasma mientras sonríe ampliamente. Yun: ¡Ya no tendré que probar esa asquerosa sangre de cerdo nunca más! Ivan: Pero Yun…¡¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?! ¡¿Estas seguro?! Yun: No lo sé. Hoy, al levantarme, ya no era mutante. El hambre simplemente desapareció. Ahora ¡vamos a la cocina! Ivan: ¡¿Para qué?! Yun, debes de tomarte esto más en serio. No sabemos lo que real… Yun: ¡¿No entiendes que siempre he deseado perder mis poderes?! Esto es lo mejor. Ahora iremos a la cocina. ¡Me muero por probar comida de verdad y empacharme! ¡Pizza con doble queso, allá voy! Yun sale corriendo hacia la cocina mientras que Ivan, aun sorprendido y sin entender lo que realmente sucedía, de repente pensó que la estancia de su amigo en la escuela podía no ser necesaria ya, y eso lo puso tristeEl párrafo termina con el siguiente texto: "...que al amanecer toda esta pesadilla haya terminado completamente." Parece referirse a un pensamiento de Eon, sin embargo no está aclarado por lo que se ha dejado como nota adicional.. Eon ¡El publico ruge de nuevo! La audiencia llena el espacio con su voz, la voz de todos y cada uno a los que el toca con su canción, con sus letras y con los sentimientos que salen de todo su ser a través de su garganta y poros. Ésta es su verdadera forma, su verdadero yo, su estado completo, y lo más cerca que siente que puede llegar al nirvana humano. Su conciencia y ser extendiéndose a través de todo: de su aroma, de sus pensamientos puros hechos luz al igual que su energía, de su mirada, sus brazos y su voz. Llena lo más posible y es recibido de buena gana. El subidón aumenta. El crescendo nunca fue más dulce, y el alma se le va en la última nota que llena de vida el aire con su sentimiento hecho sonido. No ha sido la mejor de sus tardes. La cabeza le duele y siente un poco de nauseas, clásico de cuando duerme demasiado en las tardes. Se levanta tambaleante y aferra a su memoria cada pedazo del sueño, mientras se lava los dientes. A veces piensa que para qué se esfuerza en recordar de esta manera sus sueños si, de todos modos, después de algunas horas los ha olvidado. ¡Ah, no es cierto!, nunca ha olvidado un sueño, mas tampoco les pone tanta importancia. Al bajar las escaleras nota que todo el mundo está agitado y desorientado. "Uhm...deben de ser nuevos estudiantes", ya que ve muchas caras nuevas, pero no está de humor para hablar con nadie. No tiene ni las ganas, ni el entusiasmo. Más bien tiene mucha hambre, y algo le molesta. Así que, sin darse cuenta, se deja llevar por sus pasos hasta llegar al sótano y, lentamente, al cuarto de guerra. No hay nadie ahí, lo cual es raro ya que la mayoría de los "X" siempre andan dando vueltas, ya sea por alguna misión o de guardia. "Uhm, pareciera que estos son estudiantes realmente importantes ya que todo mundo está arriba". Se sienta y gira un poco en la silla mientras juguetea con las teclas. No sabe bien qué buscar, ni cómo, sin embargo recuerda que él trajo un archivo, justo después de su segundo regresoAbandonó a los NeoX la primera vez tras acabar con Bolt durante Un día como NeoX, regresando en la siguiente trama., por lo que lo abre y pone en reproducción una pista. Esa voz era algo que necesitaba oír. Es la voz de Alice la que inunda sus tímpanos y lo hace tararear. ...Algo no anda bien. Ahora recuerda otra voz femeninaDurante HoM, Eon se enamora de Phauna, a pesar de estar con la Alice de esa realidad. La muerte de Phauna supuso un choque para el personaje., pero de esa no tiene idea de quién pueda ser. Como cuando una presa se rompe, o una avalancha cae, una marea de recuerdos golpean a Ivan salvajemente, haciéndolo gemir y caer al suelo destellando sin control"inconteniblemente" en el original. Empieza a vomitar sangre y no es posible pararlo, al parecer se mordió la lengua bastante duro. Mientras se reincorpora todo pasa en un caos de imágenes en su mente, las peleas, el público, la magia, las muertes y resurrecciones, el amor y el deseo. Todo tan incoherente"en una inconsistencia total" en el original que le hace llorar y casi arrancarse el corazón. Se levanta. No puede moverse mucho pero empieza a correr lo más rápido que puede. A los varios metros cae y se vuelve a levantar inmediatamente para seguir corriendo. Llega a cerebro y, sin dudarlo, se coloca el casco. La máquina empieza a funcionar y el caos mental se convierte en nervioso. Su poder psíquico se conecta con la máquina y ésta lo detecta como apto para manejarla, tal y como"tal cual" en el original lo haría cualquier psíquico (en lugar del modo normal para los demás), por lo que la tensión es muchísimo mayor, suficiente para hacerlo gritar, más no para desistir. Rápidamente, en medio de balbuceos, ordena a cerebro entrar al modo normal. La computadora se acciona al instante, y un pequeño alivio le asalta. "Ahora a grabarlo todo, Cerebro", dice mientras se concentra en el mar de imágenes y aumentar su intensidad. Los minutos pasan lentos, y puede notar que las memorias van más lento cada vez, así como más difusas. En realidad no puede distinguir nada, ya que muy apenas se mantiene consciente. Sin embargo, espera, espera y espera, hasta que la computadora notifica que ha grabado todos los acontecimientos del último año. Con eso le es suficiente para caer al suelo inconsciente. Varias horas después está en la cocina comiendo galletas. Ya se bañó y está como si nada hubiera pasado. En su bolsillo está un disco con todo lo grabado. La única copia, ya que borró los datos de Cerebro. Decidió que los verá mañana, ahora quiere relajarse y necesita un amigo, así que sube a la habitación de Yun. Quimera Es temprano por la mañana y, después de haber pasado mala noche, Dana hace un esfuerzo para levantarse temprano y cumplir con sus tareas. Dana:…7 y media de la mañana. Gracias Medium por levantarme de madrugada. Si tan solo me hubiera contado qué le sucedía. …Pero debo admitir que nunca he estado"e sido muy unida con ella" en el original muy unida a ella. Bueno, la verdad es que no me relaciono"soy unida" en el original. con ninguna de las chicas: Ni con Amelia, ni con Medium y, peor, con… El recuerdo de Devon hace tragar saliva a Dana pues ella, junto con su hermano Horemeb, se encuentran desaparecidos, sin dejar rastros y, aunque tuvo muchos problemas con Devon, no deja de pensar si le habrá pasado algo malo. Dana: Devon, donde quieras que estés quisiera que sepas que nunca te odie… Dana se quita su pijama y se pone una batola"batona" en el original. mientras se dirige a las duchas de chicas. Al llegar allí no encuentra a nadie, cosa que le parece natural pues aún es muy temprano. El agua que cae está casi congelada por lo que Dana decide calentarla a su modo: Un soplo de Dana arroja un ligero fuego el cual, poco a poco, va calentando el agua que cae. Dana: Así está mejor… Mientras Dana se enjabona piensa en cómo los últimos días han sido muy extraños, pues no ha podido dejar de sentirse desorientada. Entonces, sin previo aviso, aparece Daniel el cual no lleva camisa, tan solo una toalla en sus caderas. Dana se voltea y lo mira tímidamente y agacha la cabeza, pero enseguida siente el roce de los dedos de Daniel en su mentón, el cual lo levanta y, poco a poco, lleva su rostro hacia el suyo, apretando sus labios fuertemente contra los suyos. Comenzando a besarse, a acariciarse el cabello y el cuerpo. Entonces la toalla de Daniel cae al piso para dejar su cuerpo al desnudo frente a la igualmente desnuda Dana… "¡Ejem…!" - dice Dana mientras abre los ojos y ve el baño vacío. Dana:…muchacha, ¡¿qué pensamientos son esos?! Dana, niña, no sabía que tenías esos deseos ocultos… Se dice a si misma mientras termina de enjabonarse, y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Al salir del baño, se cambia y sale hacia las salas de estudio para seguir con su entrenamiento en el manejo del X-Plane, pero en el corredor se encuentra con varios estudiantes, algunos muy emocionados y otros muy despistados. Obviamente se trata de novatos, piensa. Una sensación de alegría invade a Dana al saber que, posiblemente, tendrán nuevos compañeros. Shaman Era difícil entender el día anterior. Habían pasado cosas extrañas. Rumsey tuvo un mal sueño, pero aun estaba desconcertado por la cicatriz que apareció en su cara esa mañana. ¿Cómo se la hizo sin darse cuenta? Bueno, aunque eso no importaba. Rumsey se sentía diferente. Ademas, las noticias de que muchos mutantes en el mundo habían perdido sus poderes lo conmocionaban. Bajando del dormitorio logro encontrar a Dana a la que saludó con la frialdad que lo caracteriza. Dana: Te ves más preocupado de lo normal, Shaman. Shaman: Bueno, es que eso de las desapariciones de Devon y Horemeb, y la pérdida de poderes de Yun, además ¡¿has visto a Tony?! ha estado muy sombrío y actuando extraño. Dana: No, no lo he visto. De hecho, tampoco he visto a Hate. - decía la chica soltando un suspiro. Shaman hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, a lo que Dana lo miró sorprendida. Dana: Deberías hacer eso mas seguido. Shaman: ¡¿Perdón?! De pronto entraron los tutores, Cecilia Reyes y Warren, acompañados de Yun, que lucía muy contento, y también de Ivan: Cecilia: ¡Hey, Rumsey!, debemos pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías llamar al resto de los Neo, y también al resto de los Abyss?. Shaman: Claro - dice éste concentrándose. Dana: ¡¿Sucede algo doctora?! Cecilia: Bueno, necesitamos hablar de los acontecimientos extraños de estos días. Muchos chicos han llegado pidiendo refugio al instituto, por lo que quisiera presentarles a un par de nuevos alumnos. Silenciosa Después de haber conocido al profesor de artes marciales y de haberse enamorado perdidamente, ella decidió dejar el orfanato e irse a vivir con el profesor de artes marciales. Monja: Hija ¿estas segura de lo que quieres? Isabela: Pues sí, estoy tan enamorada de él, y él de mí, que no dudo que será un gran matrimonio el nuestro Monja: Pequeña Isa, mira que acá tienes de todo. Nada te falta. Isabela: Sí y estoy muy agradecida, pero es hora de empezar mi viaje con un gran amor, el cual es el de mi pareja. Monja: Bueno Isa, cuídate mucho y acuérdate que acá siempre seras bienvenida. Isabela: Muchas gracias, hermana. Isa se fue en busca de su adorado profesor, cuando llegó a su casa decidió entrar sin avisar para darle una sorpresa y, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró al profesor con una amante. Así es, una amante. Ella lloró, pero de rabia. Toda su vida soñada fue quebrada como un vaso de cristal. La amante se despidió de él y se fue. Profe: Oh, es solo una amiga a la que quiero mucho. Tu sabes que a ti te adoro. No lo dudes. Isabela: Claro, no dudo…de que eres un infiel. Profe: Por favor, discúlpame. Isabela: Olvídate de mi…¡basura!, pero esta no se queda así — se saca de sus botas sus dos dagas, que él mismo le había regalado. Profe: No, mi amor. ¿Qué vas a hacer?. Isabela: No me digas así — y una daga se la clava en el corazón y la otra en el estómago. Lo dejó muy mal herido, casi ya muerto. Ella se fue de España para nunca más regresar: Isa: Ya me aburrí de esto… ¿qué…qué estoy hablando?, acabo de matar a mi amor. Aterrada, compra un pasaje para ir a los Estados Unidos pues había oído acerca de una escuela para jóvenes mutantes y por su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de mejorar y controlar a plenitud sus poderes. Llegando a los USA, ella se embarcó a la Escuela de Xavier: Isa: Bueno, aquí es. A ver pues si estaré dispuesta a seguir órdenes de otro profesor. Son unos…—Al tocar a la puerta, una morena alta de cabellos blancos abre la puerta. Storm: Sí, ¿qué desea? Isa: Pues…¿este es el instituto para jóvenes superdotados?. Storm: Pues sí, ¿usted tiene algún poder en particular? Isa: Pues así es. Storm: Tendrá que tener una entrevista y luego hablar con el profesor…—y le comienza a explicar todo lo que tenía que hacer e Isa acepta. Una vez que el profesor lee su expediente la acepta y le dice que deberá de presentarse al grupo: Doctora Reyes: Bueno, Neo y Shining, ella es una nueva compañera y ella misma se va a presentar. Isa: —algo nerviosa—Hola a todos. Soy Isabela y vengo de España.—al verla, todos los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos ya que era una morena muy linda, aunque era bajita, "pues era muy bonito" en el original.para el ojo masculino. Todos: ¿Y cuáles son tus poderes? ¡Sip! ¿Qué haces?…dinos.—Y comenzó una bulla, lo cual no le agradaba. Isa: Mi poder es…—Todo el salón de volvió blanco y negro, y la bulla para. Aunque ellos seguían moviendo los labios, no se escuchaban.—…Pues ese es, silenciar todo. Y quisiera que me llamaran Silenciosa—y apartó el silencio. Bala Oscura En la fría noche todo está en silencio. En el subsuelo de la Mansión-X, en una de sus habitaciones, está el laboratorio/enfermería de los héroes. Generalmente este sitio está regido por La Bestia y por Cecilia Reyes, pero hoy no hay nadie. Nadie salvo un mutante tumbado en una camilla, dormitando. Éste mutante responde al nombre código de Bala Oscura. De repente abre los ojos, y se siente extrañamente tranquilo y sosegado: —¿Donde diablos estoy?—Se levanta y dirige sus pasos hasta la silla donde estan sus ropas y armas. Se viste y mira a su alrededor.—Maldita sea, esto tiene tan mala pinta como cuando estaba en los malditos laboratorios de ese cabrón de Apocalipsis. Sale por la puerta y una voz resuena por todas partes: —Bienvenido James—El eco resuena por toda la habitación. —¿Quién eres?,Apocalipsis, da la cara. Maldito chiflado. —Tranquilo no soy él. Si quieres verme, ven a mi despacho. Está subiendo por el anscensor de tu derecha. James, desorientado pero con curiosidad, se dirige hacia el ascensor y entra"se introduce en él" en el original.. El anscensor sube y las puertas se abren, haciendo que salga a una especie de salón muy grande, con infinidad de habitaciones. James continuó pasando por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la habitación donde la voz le indicó. James entró y se encontró, de bruces, con el Profesor Charles Francis Xavier, el mayor telépata del mundo: —Ante tu reaccion me imagino que me conoces. —Por supuesto, Señor. Mi padre siempre hablaba muy bien de usted. Además, por vosotros fuí liberado de ese chiflado darwinista. —Bien. Pues hace tres días te socorrimos después de tu batalla contra el mutante ruso. Tu poder te dejó al borde de la muerte pero, por suerte, aquí tenemos una tecnología médica de una raza bastante más avanzada que la nuestra, los Shi'ar. —Muchas gracias. Ahora que lo pienso, lo último que recuerdo es una voz áspera que le mencionaba. —Sí, ese debe ser Logan. Digamos que no es el más cariñoso de los nuestros. Tengo algo que proponerte, James: Quiero que te unas a nuestras nuevas generaciones de mutantes. Te ayudaremos a controlar tus poderes y a avanzarlos hasta ser lo que tu quieras: O un Hombre-X o reinsertarte en la sociedad. —¡Je!, veo que no me conoces bien, Viejo. No soy de los que se asocian a un grupo. Les agradezco que me salvaran, pero yo no necesito esto. Lo siento, no soy un boy-scout. La puerta sonó y allí apareció una alumna, al parecer también recién llegada. Tenía el pelo largo, negro con las puntas rojas, unos ojos pardos enganchantes y una piel canela que deslumbraba con sus ojos: —Isabella, ahora te recibo. Un segundo. —Bueno James, pues si esa es tu decisión avisaré a Hank y, te hará un último chequeo y te podrás ir. —Digamos que he sufrido un cambio de intención. Quiero quedarme, pero necesito una habitación propia, y espero no tener que hacer muchos recados a nadie. James salió por la puerta dejando a Charles en la habitaciónñ —Dios, qué dificil va a ser este curso... Hate Repentinamente, los murmullos de la gente; los X-Men más veteranos corriendo desesperadamente por el instituto: algunos gritando ante el horror: otros haciendo llamadas y los demás recibiendo a los muchísimos mutantes que estaban llegando, despiertan a Daniel, el cual dormía en uno de los jardines: Hate: ¡Devon!—grita alterado. Se levanta del cesped y ve el alboroto en la mansión. Todos corren de un lado a otro. Daniel se queda parado, recordando a Madame Fall, a su hermano y a DevonSe deduce por el contexto que a los o que recuerda son los del evento House of M. Por un momento piensa en ir a buscarlos, pero se pregunta si no fue todo esto un sueño. Repentinamente, Shaman lo golpea con un mensaje mental: Shaman: Daniel, la Señorita Reyes ha convocado una junta de emergencia. Te necesitamos aquí, rápido. Hate: ¿Dónde está Devon? Shaman: Ella...ven de inmediato. Aquí hablaremos de todo lo sucedido. Shaman corta el lazo mental y Daniel entra en la casa, pero todos están alterados, corren de un lado a otro, y hay muchos chicos desconocidos, y Devon no está por ninguna parte. Nota que Ángel se le acerca. Sin duda se dirije a la reunión. Por un momento Hate piensa en cambiar su apariencia para que no note su presencia pero, repentinamente, un dolor tremendo lo ataca por su poder. Comienza a cambiar sin cesar. Un grito terrible llama la atención de todos y Daniel cae al piso. Despues de desplomarse al piso, todos corrieron hacia Daniel, pero él se levantó rápidamente. Warren lo sujetó del brazo: Warren: Rápido, Daniel, te ayudaré a llegar a la enfermería. Hate: ¡¿Qué?!, no,...no Señor Worthington. Yo estoy bien, solo fue un mareo. Debe ser por la presión. Iba a la junta, que han convocado usted y la Señorita Reyes. Warren: ¿Seguro que no prefieres que te lleve con Hank? Hate: No. Vamos—dijo Daniel mientras caminaba rumbo al salón, donde se llevaría a cabo la junta. Entró y saludó a todos los presentes. Il tiratore Tierra-58163 Tony y Sam se encontraban en el jet de S.H.I.E.L.D. en busca de Hate que había ido detrás de las coordenadas de la posible aparición de Devon. No había gran clima pero se podía pilotear, hacia un par de horas que estaban de viaje y parecían nunca llegar al objetivo que supuestamente estaba a 1 hora y media de ahí… -Esto debe funcionar mal- comento Sam mirando el radar. -Debíamos haber llegado hace bastante rato ya; presiento que nos han engañado. -Eh? A que te refieres? -No estoy seguro, solo es intuición. No estamos muy lejos de donde nos quieren enviar.- respondió Antonio- Falta muy poco, prepárate para pelear y ten cuidado va a ser un descenso movidito… Como de la nada el avión comenzó a moverse, el clima era cada vez peor y el jet se había redireccionado por si solo. Se movía por la niebla como si tuviera mente propia. Luego de unos minutos se vislumbro un gran castillo donde se detuvo el jet. La compuerta del mismo se abrió, por lo cual ambos mutantes descendieron y observaron el oscuro hangar. No era un lugar muy grande, simplemente lo suficiente para que entrara el jet. No se distinguía siquiera donde estaba la pared solo un pequeño as de luz entraba por una rendija de una puerta entreabierta. -Crees que es seguro ir por ahí?- pregunto Sam un tanto nervioso -No lo se-contesto Tony- pero por ahora es el único camino que hay. Ambos mutantes se dirigen a esa puerta y se encuentran en un largo pasillo con solo una gran abertura a lo lejos. Tony consigue divisar una figura que de extraña forma le resultaba familiar. Sin pensarlo se echa a correr con Sam detrás, pero de la nada debajo de los pies de este ultimo se abre un hueco y cae al vació. -SAMUEL!!!! Tony se detiene pero nota que el piso iba desmoronándose y lo haría caer a la nada, por lo que se da vuelta y continúa corriendo hacia ese extraño ser. Al cruzar el portal, por poco no llega, se encuentra en un gran salón vació donde solo se encontraba una persona en el medio… “oyó” telepáticamente Tony -Quien eres? Que ha pasado con Sam? respondió el psíquico -De que estas hablando? que hermanastra? 7 portadores? Quien es Mist Y DONDE ESTA SAM???!!! El psíquico lanza una descarga y deja a Tony tumbado en el piso. transmitía cautamente sus pensamientos hacia Tony. Una compuerta se abre y aparecen 6 robots estilo centinelas pero mas pequeños. Tony comienza a moverse para evitar los ataques, mientras recibía en su cerebro miles de imágenes algunas ya conocidas, pues las había soñado otras totalmente nuevas para él. Los neox……….Los abbys…………Eon, slide, Hate y Dev…….. Shaman, Yun, Dana, Horembeb y Médium------ una pelea entre él y StacyX…………una persecución por parte de un desquiciado sobre un deslizador……….otra persecución por parte de una mujer muy robusta…….. una batalla contra un tipo muy grande……… al parecer estaba dentro de un estomago……..siendo vomitado por Caníbal……….Adonis……. Los 7 portadores……… el hechizo…………………… Tony cae ante las imágenes al vencer al ultimo robot…. -Que me has hecho???? -ESO ES TODO MENTIRA- se desesperaba Tony- YO NO CONOZCO A LA MAYORIA DE ESAS PERSONAS Tony escuchaba en silencio sin poder creerlo…. decía David Alguien irrumpe en la habitación por la puerta do donde aparecieron los centinelas…. Era un Sam muy demacrado por los golpes, al parecer habia librado alguna batalla. -Digamos que yo termine con él…. Que esta ocurriendo aquí? decia muy calmado David Sam ve a Tony tirado en el piso y corre hacia él -Tony, que ocurre? -Corre, corre lo mas lejos que puedas chico….- respondió el joven italiano con vos débil.- Vete nunca podrás vencerlo. - No puedo creer lo poco que confías en mi, te demostrare lo equivocado que estas….. AHORA TE ENFRENTARAS A SWAMP, BASTARDO Una simple descarga de David sirvió para dejarlo fuera de combate al joven valiente. decía David mientras se enfurecía más David lanza su descarga, y justo cuando va a impactar en Sam, Tony se interpone entre ambos recibiendo el golpe….. Todo se tiñe de blanco, Tony se desmaya no sin antes lanzar su último proyectil al psíquico…. Tierra-617 Tony se incorpora al parecer se había quedado en un árbol de la Mansión…. No recuerda mucho de su vida, sabe muy pocas cosas. Le han quedado residuos de ambas realidades vividas… Al decidir que no sabia muy bien que había pasado decidió hablar con el Prof. Xavier. Caminaba hacia su oficina cuando alguien lo llamo… -Ey, ESPERA- gritaba Cecilia Reyes- Tu eres Tony no? -Así es, ud. es Cecilia Reyes si no me equivoco, la directora de los neox. -Correcto, por eso te estoy buscando, habrá en este momento una reunión de ambos equipos, acompáñame. cuando todos estaban reunidos cecilia se dispuso a decir... -bueno chicos despues de su ultima mision han pasado cosas muy extrañas, aun nbo sabemos el paradero de devon y horemeb, amy anda muy perturbada y ni siquiera quiso bajar, y bueno, como saben yun ha perdido sus poderes, pero el no tiene ningun lugar a donde ir, por lo que ha decidido seguir con nosotros, shaman, eon tomen este folder donde estan las nuevas alineaciones en donde hemos incluido a los nuevos alumnos, bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos dispondremos a trabajar junto al profesor en la busqueda de lo que ha sucedido con devon y horemeb hasta luego Hate (2) HATE: Despues de q la doctora reyes salio de la sala, hate se paro molesto de la mesa. -Bueno, ahora se q nada de lo q... vivi fue un sueño, y se supone q no aremos nada por el caos q se a desatado aya afuera? Yo vivi una vida con mi padre, tube un hijo con Devon y conoci a mi her... mi hermano. El debe estar con vida, el estaba herido pero quisas en esta realidad este bien, tengoq encontrarlo a el y a devon, aunq tenga q encontrar primero a mi madre- Todos miraron con asombra a Daniel, q nunca demostraba sus sentimientos y ademas al parecer habia explotado sin razon. El dio la media vuelta y salio de la sala, Dana se paro al parecer pensando en ir tras el. Slide y Tony Amelia estaba en su habitacion pensando en todas las cosa suqe la habian sucedido eran demasiadas nuevas ideas e imagenes y su cabeza las rechazaba no queria pensar en ello y era como si su cabeza hubiera encerrado esos recuerdos : Slide: pero que es lo que paso Slide : eso ahora no importa Slide : pero ...... pero... yo quiero saberlo Slide : nos haras daño a las dos Slide : callate de una vez deja de hablarme ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUE TE CALLES!!!!!!!! Slide se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y empezo a repetir esa frase una y otra y otra vez, cuando llamaron a su puerta , pero ella parecia no oirlo: Tony: Amelia ¿estas bien? abreme la puerta Slide: (susurrando) que te calles , que te calles , dejame en paz Tony: que abras la puerta he dicho Amelia hazme caso Tony tiro la puerta abajo y voy a Amelia destrozada en el suelo hablando sola y diciendo esa frase, varias lagirmas corrian por su cara y tenia un semblante escalofriante: Tony: Amelia mirame ¿ que te pasa ? - Tony l tocaba y zarandeaba pero ella no daba respuesta Amelia: (susurrando) he dicho que te calles , dejame , dejame , ...... Tony: Ayuda por favor a Amy la pasa algo AYUDA Los gritos de Tony se escucharon hasta la cafeteria donde varios alumnos se encontraban, entre ellos Yun y Bala oscura. James: eh? pero que fue ese grito?? Yun: MpaMggrece ammegliag... James: que? no te entiendo nada!! Yun: Gulp! perdon esque estaba comiendo mi sanduche. Dije que parece Amelia. Los dos se incorporan y emprenden carrera hasta la seccion de cuarto de las chicas. James: sabes, para ser un tipo muy flaco comes demasiado... Yun:... Al llegar encuentran a Tony queriendo levantar a amelia pero se le hace dificil. Tony: rapido ayudenme a llevarla a la enfermerria, obviamente algo esta mal con ella. Yun la toma por un brazo, Tony por el otro mientras que james se encarga de levantarle los pies. Rato despues... James: alguien me puede decir que demonios le pasaba a esa chica?? Yun: tony tu sabes algo? Tony:...yo solo la encontre asi...es claro que esta siendo perturbada como la mayoria de nosotros por aquel incidente extraño... Dicho esto Tony se aleja cabisbajo de los dos jovenes, murmurando al final: Tony: esto no deberia estar pasando.... La enfermera le avisa a Yun y a james que Amy se recuperara, que solo necesita unos cuantos dias de reposo sin agitamiento. Sabiendo esto los chicos parten a sus respectivas ocupaciones, sin evitar un sentiemiento de alivio por no haberles tocado sufrir como lo han hecho sus demas compañeros como Daniel, Tony y ahora Amelia.... No deberia estar pasando, esto no deberia estar pasando- repetia una y otra vez Tony. -Ey, AGURDA! -Oh, Warren que deseas? -Simplemente informarte que Cerebro ha encontrado unos pequeños rastros de tu hermana- contesto Warren con simplicidad. -Hermana??? Que hermana??- pregunto Tony algo confuso.- Debes equivocarte de alumno, yo no tengo hermanos. Y se marcho antes de que Angel pudiera responderle algo siquiera, al parecer el enfrentamiento con David le habia afectado mucho. Su cerebro ya no era el mismo, recordaba muy pocas cosas de su vida, no tenia idea de su hermana, no recordaba casi nadade sus padres, y muy poco de como habia llegado ahi. Sus recuerdos se destruian como los globulos blancos de un paciente con S.I.D.A. Distraido en sus pensamientos casi es arrollado por un chico en patines, pero logro evitarlo. Pero en esa maniobra perdio estabilidad y cayo escaleras abajo. Todos los presentes se voltaron y el chico en patineta se acerco a él para ver si se encontraba bien. Pero Tony no reaccionaba, se habia desmayado con el golpe. -AYUDA, QUE ALGUIEN LLAME AL SEÑO MC COY!!!!!!!- gritaba el joven desesperado. -Donde estoy?- pregunto Tony al abrir los ojos. -Te encuentras en la enfermeria chico, tuviste una fuerte caida. Y permanesiste en coma por variuos días- Respondio Hank mientras saltaba al otro extremo de la habitación con unps tubos de ensayo. -Y ud. quien es?- preggunto Tony algo confundido- Yo quien soy? en que enfermeria me encuentro? Por que no recuerdo nada de nada? -Tranquilizate Tony, debes descansar- le recomendo Ivan que se encontraba a su lado. Tony cayo profundamente dormido al observar una extraña luz que Eon emitia. -Esto es extraño, no se que le ocurre- decia Eon al voltearse hacia los otros. Ahi estaban Yun, Daniel, Dana, Warren, Cecilia y Xavier. -Al parecer padece de una agudo caso de amnesia- comento Hank a los otros mientras revisaba a Tony- Ha estado asi durante varias horas, cada 49 minutos se despierta hace las mismas preguntas y vuelve a dormirse. Y siempre esta igual, no presenta ningun cambio cada vez que lo chequeo. -No han probado sanadores?- pregunto Warren -No por el momento, pero no se descarta la posibilidad- respondio Hank -Yun, ve a buscar a Elixir- ordeno Warren- despues de todo es un sanador de clase Omega deberiamos probarlo. A mi lo que me preocupa es que esta amnesia desemboque en algo peor- dijo Cecilia, mientras Yun se iba.- Quiero decir, si gracias a esto Tony decide abandonar el grupo? No seria la primera vez que pasa en el instituto. -Si pero el tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo- acoto Daniel que no habia hablado mucho con nadie desde la reunion, exepto con Dana. Transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que Yun regreso junto con Elixir y Prodigio que decidio acompañarlo. -Solo debes intentar curarlo, padece de una extraña amnesia- le informo el prof. + al joven mutante. -Pero nunca he curado la amnesia de nadie- decia un tento nervioso Elixir -Solo concentrate- le tranquilizo +*la Srta. Reyes. Elixir hace su primer intento y no ocurre nada, vuelve intentarlo otra vez luego de un rato, y al cabo de unos minutos Tony despierta haciendo las mismas preguntas. Pero esta vez no se desmaya. El profesor decide revisar sus recuerdos, y nada. Al parecer un poder muy fuerte le habia borrado toda su memorias al chico el cual solo recordaba lo básico y nada más que eso. OTROS Notas Modificaciones *Se han reducido las exclamaciones alargadas: "Noooo" pasa a "¡No!" *Corregidas puntuaciones y conectores. *Corregido el mal uso de la k en lugar de la q o la c. Ejemplo: Trankilo o Kabron. *Se han editado palabras o expresiones anglosajonas y escrito adecuadamente. Sustituciones *Sustituidas exclamaciones e interrogaciones reiterantes. Ejemplo: "¡¡¡No!!!" pasa a "¡No!" o "Queee!!?" pasa a "¡¿Qué?!" *Se ha sustituido "tb" por "también". Errores *En la primera sección de la historia dirigida a Eimi, Dana dice que son las ocho de la tarde cuando la despierta. Sin embargo, en el post de Dana, ella indica que la despertó a las 7'30 de la madrugada. *Eon declara que regresa con el audio tras su "segundo regreso a los NeoX", sin embargo hasta ese momento solo había dejado el equipo una vez, por lo que no podía haber regresado dos veces. Es probable que se refiriese a su "primer regreso" cuando ingresó en el equipo, sin embargo no está confirmado y consideramos la frase un error. Anotaciones Categoría:Tramas/OcioJoven Categoría:House of M